Yamanashi
Yamanashi The Moon Dragon "He thinks he's the light of this world, I'll be the darkness that blocks his light, the moon that covers the sun, we are the Eclipse." -Yamanashi "I know how powerful my husband is, but most times I worry when he leaves to the states, what if one day he doesn't come back to me?" -Lynette Info: The main protagonist in the Freedom Fighters REFORGED series. Yamanashi is a veteran of the United States Marine Corps and is extremely well built. Charismatic and energetic, Yamanashi leads the famed Eclipse Resistance to combat against the worlds' greatest threats. It was first created to combat against the fierce dictator General Cameron Godfrey. A battle that lasted almost a whole year. But before that battle, five years earlier in the year 2017, Yamanashi was a young leader during his enlistment in the military, a young 20 year old Corporal of Marines. One day Yamanashi was called to see the Battalion Commander of his regiment. The Colonel notified Yamanashi that he received orders to be dispatched with Mike Company 3rd Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment, 1st Marine Division in Syria for a special rescue mission known as Operation Freedoms Wings. Yamanashi was both nervous and excited to be apart of a fight to change history. The Corporal packed his gear and shipped out from Camp Pendleton, CA. In the middle of the vast desert, the forward operating base Yamanashi was staying at was well outside of Isis territory. With his flak, Kevlar and M16A4 service rifle, Yamanashi and a squad of 12 went on their mission at 0300. The squad split into three fire teams and spread out into a small Isis controlled town in order to rescue the Marines being held prisoners of war in Operation Freedoms Wings. However, Isis soldiers had anticipated the arrival of Marines to rescue the prisoners and prepared an ambush. An intense firefight between the Marines and Isis went on for over an hour. The Marines had practically been wiped out due to IED's and too many Isis soldiers, Yamanashi's squad were all that remained, they managed to pull through with the rescue but at a heavy cost. The bloodshed was a disaster, they lost nine men in an attempt to rescue two Marines from Isis clutches. The majority of the men that died were very close friends of the young Corporal but it was a heavy price to pay for the freedom. Devastated as he was, Yamanashi had never experienced combat or deaths of comrades under his command so it took a toll on his mental state but he pushed through and toughed it out. A few weeks later he returned back to the states to give his squad a proper burial. After leaving his military service, Yamanashi vowed to leave everything that happened in the Middle East behind so that he could cope with stress; he even left behind his original name to start a new life with his childhood nickname, Yamanashi. Two years later Yamanashi flew to Japan to explore its culture as it was a dream he's had since high school. Not soon after, he was recruited into Japan's elite warrior association known as The Rising Guardians. The Rising Guardians was an elite army trained to fight against abnormal or out worldly threats. As strange as it may seem, supernatural threats do happen often but most usually happen without the general public knowing. At the young age of 23, Yamanashi was rather energetic and could be hot headed at times. He was a normal Rising Guardians soldier until the master of all the Rising Guardians tested Yamanashi one day. The master handed Yamanashi a small blue orb; as soon as Yamanashi touched it, the orb emitted a bright blue flash and electricity bursted out to empower Yamanashi. Finally relieved that the master had found the rightful descendant of the Shinra-Fuson, Yamanashi was then promoted to one of the Lords of the Rising Guardians. He quickly befriended the other Lords except for one: Mitsuyo Hidobara. Yamanashi's quick rise to fame within the Guardians had Mitsuyo jealous since Mitsuyo was the top student and Lord within the Rising Guardians. Due to the recent death of the master, Yamanashi was there as the master died of heart failure. Mitsuyo found Yamanashi near the master and used this opportunity to accuse Yamanashi of killing the master. Yamanashi tried to tell Mitsuyo that the master died of natural causes but Mitsuyo was blinded by rage and sought to kill Yamanashi. Without knowing the true story, the other Guardians had to pick a side but because they knew Mitsuyo longer, they couldn't side with Yamanashi and were forced to fight against each other. Yamanashi managed to escape but was brutally beaten by Mitsuyo, he left back to his home in Tokyo where he was then taken care of by the girls that lived with him. However, he did invite Fujishiro, Maya and Yuji to his house once before so they had known where to look. While Yamanashi was recovering from his injuries. The other Guardians had kidnapped Lynette Sophia, forcing Yamanashi to fight even thought he barely knew her (at the time). Yamanashi chased after the Guardians and had to fight each of them. He was forced to kill them because their goal was to kill him. After defeating each of the Guardians, Yamanashi gained their powers since they all carried a Style orb just like he does. His final battle he needed to fight against was Mitsuyo himself. Yamanashi was more pissed off than scared of him. Yamanashi sustained extreme injuries but was able to defeat Mitsuyo. However the Oda army was nearby and had plans for the fall of the Guardians. Yamanashi being the final surviving member; the Oda army was able to revive The Demon King Oda Nobunaga to continue conquering Japan once again. Nobunaga offered Yamanashi a chance to join him but Yamanashi had refused the offer thus making him an enemy to Nobunaga. The two fought on an exponential scale utilizing strength and power that was heard and seen for miles. However Yamanashi was still injured and is only human whilst Nobunaga was a supernatural demon entity that ruled the underworld and soon the overworld. Yamanashi remembered that he took Mitsuyo's Tenkurazon and decided to utilize its power; Yamanashi was granted exponential strength and powers one could only imagine; The Tenkurazon revealed that Yamanashi was part of a legendary descendant whom granted him his powers. The Azure Dragon Emperor emerged from Yamanashi utilizing the power of the Tenkurazon; but due to the nature of the Tenkurazon, Yamanashi ended up losing control of his own body because of how unfamiliar his body was with supernatural power. Yamanashi managed to defeat Nobunaga but he ended up going on a rampage because of the control of the Tenkurazon. Mitsuyo was able to control it because of his massive size but Yamanashi was merely a normal person and couldn't contain all of its power at once. Lynette Sophia was terrified of the power hungry Yamanashi but knew that it wasn't really him. She wanted to thank him for rescuing her but was unsure how; she risked her life and safety to calm down Yamanashi and managed to succeed. The power of the Azure Dragon Emperor was far too much for Yamanashi to handle and it took a toll on his body so he ended up fainting. Lynette and the other girls brought Yamanashi back home and tended to his wounds (again). A few days later he finally woke from his minor coma and was immediately greeted by the crying Lynette who was relieved that he was okay; thus beginning their friendship and later into something more than just friends. Down the road they ended up marrying one another and had one child, a son whom they named Shinjuku. During the reign of Godfrey, Shinjuku was only a year old when Yamanashi was forced to leave to fight against the tyranny of the world. Yamanashi created his unique armor set to protect himself against the mechanical army that Godfrey had. Due to his weapons being destroyed during his battles with the Rising Guardians, Yamanashi created his version of the fusion buster sword to fight with. Heartbroken that he needed to leave his family to fight General Godfrey in the states; Yamanashi took a private jet to California where Godfrey's base of operations was. Yamanashi kept his family and life in Japan a secret from anyone just in case Godfrey found out and tried to attack his family. Yamanashi met up with an old friend who was under attack from Godfrey's army. Dr. Jarret Buxton, a renowned scientist and an extremely powerful mage, the two had teamed up for a short time to try and fight back against the enemies but the two of them were unable to put a dent in the large amount of forces. Yamanashi then came in contact with some old friends he knew that were fighting back. They all banded together and created the force known as The Eclipse Resistance.